The present invention relates to the design and manufacture of foot pads deployed on stabilizing legs used to prevent mobile hoisting and excavation equipment from tipping during use.
In the present practice, stabilizing legs of mobile heavy equipment such as back hoes, cranes and the like are either provided with hard metal foot pads or coated metal foot pads. The purpose of the pads is to minimize marring of surfaces such as concrete or asphaltic pads where the equipment is placed when in use. Frequently the original equipment foot pads are augmented in the field by bolting onto the foot pieces of truck tire treads, so that a more cushioned, durable, non-slip pad is obtained.
The present invention utilizes a uniquely-shaped interior stiffener molded into a polymeric material pad, forming a cushioning pad that can be affixed to a stabilizer leg foot pad. A variety of foot pads is contemplated, each specifically designed to fit without alteration to a variety of manufacturer""s equipment. The interior stiffener is shaped in such a manner that it conforms to the foot and bolt pattern of a particular equipment model, efficiently distributes stress throughout the structure to minimize pad stress failures, and provides a plurality of openings or holes therethrough to allow for strength with lighter weight while providing maximum durability and adhesion between the stiffener and the polymeric surface material.